


Under the table

by mahblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahblues/pseuds/mahblues
Summary: The younger smiled and crawled out of the table, the way his eyes curving up reminded Minho of the croissants they always shared every morning before going to school, when he was lot younger, miserable and poor. And innocent.





	Under the table

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the restaurant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449624) by mahblues. 



"Paris is the place I wanna go on our honeymoon, what do you think?" Jane smiled at the man in front of her eyes. She was silent for a long time before hearing the other say a word, both her voice and expression seemed to be suppressing something. For some reasons, today Jane felt that Minho was less focused than usual, he did not notice after leaving the restroom she had changed another pair of earrings.

 

"Are you sick, Minho?" She leaned over, trying to touch Minho's cheek for measuring the temperature, not expecting the other to turn aside. Minho's face was blushed up, even his ears looked red too.

 

"-ah, yes I got a fever." Minho smiled, his back unconsciously straightened, muscles all stiffened.

 

"Should we go home? Look at your face, Minho, Im gonna take you—"

 

"No need, I actually was about to ask if we can postpone dinner. You can go home right now and I stay here - an old friend of mine is gonna come." Minho said, there was a little rush in his breath. Jane had never seen Minho put on such an expression on his face, she felt increasingly worried.

 

"Yes. But why is it so sudden? Are you sure you're okay?" 

 

Minho nodded, trying to make a reassuring smile instead of regretting one. Minho waved to her, watching Jane disappeared after the restaurant's door, then let out a sigh of relief.

 

Having said that, he felt a bit guilty. Minho never chased Jane that quickly, he always took her home himself.

 

It's just… today he could not, if she stayed little longer, he was going crazy.

 

"Ha-"

 

Minho panted. An electrical wave of pleasure from the lower part of his body went straight to the brain when the cramped, hot, moist space once again encircled him. The feeling of being sucked, together with the sound of the splashing water coming from under the table was like fire, discomfortably burning but also heavenly good, making the tall man in the earnest suit soon melted into a small puddle.

 

Minho’s ten toes were rolled in the vamp of expensive leather shoes. One of his hand kept clinging tightly to the chair as if to crush it while the other one could not stop slipping down under the table, getting through the tablecloths that separated him from the space below, to reach, comforting, tenderly rubbing something warm, smooth as an petal under his palm.

 

Minho furrowed his eyebrows. Even deep in a burning sensation of pleasure, he could still feel the slow move around of his dick, went up then down clearly. The palm of his hand in the darkness against the silk-like skin, started reaching down to a slender column, slipping under another layer of cloth, gently massaging.

 

"A ..."

 

The more Minho tried to endure, the more hot and humid space tightly encircled around him. Right at this moment he could not do anything but moaning. Although this corner was discreet, Minho did not dare to loose his expression. The CCTVs were everywhere and he might get caught if someone noticed. The feeling of sinking into sensuality, stealthy but satisfied pleasure mixed with fear even made his dick harder than ever. It started leaking out the transparent fluid and he knew if this kept going, he would soon reach to the climax.

 

Soon, in this hot, insanely heat. 

 

The feelings of a small, wet, skilled thing wrapped around Minho's easily got a cold-blooded person as him now panting like crazy. And surely, there was no better option for Minho than following the instinct of his body.

 

Waiting until the last moment.

 

"Is it good, Minho?"

 

A low, sexy voice came out dragged Minho out of his mind. His legs were separated by a pair of hands, then the tablecloth was quickly lifted, and a black-headed head rose between his legs. 

 

The other's delicate chin rested against Minho's muscular thighs, and his attitude was leisurely as if nothing just happened.

 

"You really-"

 

Minho gasped, the part was about to reach the climax of him was now abandoned, wet and shiny under the espensive lamps’ light of the restaurant. 

 

The other guy smiled to Mino, to a man was about to reach his thirty-year, this smile was still a bit naive. Where was the skilled, seductive beautiful guy who just gave him such an amazing blow job under the table?

 

"Your skill is still good ..."

 

He hardly spoke out a compliment. His breath slowed down while taking the still-fully-hard dick back into his pants.

 

Minho miserably fixed his clothes under the other’s eyes, mentally regretting for choosing this fucking restaurant in the first place. 

 

Should he call himself lucky guy? Mino started to wonder, because not everyone could pick right at the place their ex was working to discuss their incoming wedding. Just last year he heard Seungyoon becoming a manager, then it turned out the man worked in the restaurant next to his apartment.

 

Why didn’t he know about this earlier? 

 

"And you're still lecherous this much, wear nothing under your pants, not so surprise."

 

The younger smiled and crawled out of the table, the way his eyes curving up reminded Minho of the croissants they always shared every morning before going to school, when he was lot younger, miserable and poor. 

 

And innocent.

 

It's been a long time ago.

 

"Starting a fire then run, how great. What did I do to make you treat me this way, Seungyoon?"

 

Minho pretended to be angry, even though deep inside of his heart, he knew this gorgeous guy was the last person on this world he could blame on.

 

"Do I?" Seungyoon tore tissues on the table to wipe the fluid on his lips, each move of his still evoking the charm made Minho suddenly forgot the reason they broke up that year.

 

"My rule is never ignoring a monster-size dick even if they are attached to my ex." 

 

Seungyoon smiled, lips were little swollen, seductively red because the activity he did before.

 

"I still miss you very much," After a fixing his own clothes, Seungyoon leaned to the side of Minho’s face. "And the lil monster down there, too."

 

Seungyoon’s breath ghosting over his ear, teeth slightly biting his helix way that made Mino’s body explode in excitement. The blood started running back down to his lower part, sending a strong wave from his head to toes.

 

Until the other completely disappeared, did Minho slowly stand up, fully prepared to look calm, instead of showing his inner chaos as well as his fully hard dick.

 

It all was Seungyoon’s fault, for slightly pinching at his crotch before walking away, whispering invitingly. 

 

The restroom is on your left.

 

It seemed Mino had no free time to wish his fiancée sleep well tonight.


End file.
